Look at Me
by CarnalCoast
Summary: While on a cruise trip with Sugino and his family, Nagisa is able to give Karma an early anniversary present.


**A/N: This fic takes place during Chapter 2 of my other fic, Smile Like You Mean It (a.k.a. Karmagisa Family AU). You don't have to have the context to enjoy this scene, though. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Sugino had always been an influential presence in Karma and Nagisa's relationship, whether either of them wanted to admit it or not. When Karma hadn't been considering marriage, he was the one who gave him the extra push. When Nagisa had his first concerns about raising Naoki, he was the one who assured him with advice taken from his experiences with his own daughter. Even when they'd still been in school, Sugino had always been a friend who would unconditionally support them.

So, when such a good friend approached Nagisa saying that he and Kanzaki could take care of Naoki for their first night on the cruise, Nagisa perfectly understood what he meant. Well, the mischievous smirk he wore on his face was a strong hint.

Nagisa did blush profusely, though, despite the fact that he knew he shouldn't be so embarrassed. Sugino was a married man as well; he knew how... _things_ worked with a kid always around. There was no doubt in Nagisa's mind that this was merely the man's anniversary present to him and Karma, albeit a strange one. Still, it felt like a thoughtful gesture for some reason, and Nagisa didn't react defensively, instead murmuring a bashful 'thank you.'

Nodding, as if praising himself for a job well done, Sugino sent him a cheeky wink—at this, Nagisa had to glare—before leaving without another word.

A part of Nagisa's mind told him to catch up with him and refuse the offer; his son was a sensitive one and hadn't spent the night without either of his parents for quite a while. But the more rational part of his mind reasoned—the boy would be with Sugino, Kanzaki, and their daughter, wouldn't he? Surely he would feel safe with them; they were practically family as well. Besides, Naoki had been showing strong emotional improvement over the past few weeks, and this was a special occasion. They were on a cruise, after all, and the last time they'd been on a vacation of this magnitude was during their honeymoon...

His cheeks flushed brightly as he remembered that time. Suddenly, the air felt a little too hot.

Yes, it would be fine. Thanks to Sugino, this was the perfect opportunity—who knew when they'd get another one? Maybe he could surprise Karma tonight. He'd already picked out an anniversary present for his beau, but this could be an added bonus.

Even now, he was imagining Karma's breath on his skin, and those golden eyes looking deep into his own. His canines biting deliciously into Nagisa's lower lip, the tips of his fingers tracing along his sides, his velvety tongue brushing... From where Nagisa stood near his room's door, he nearly slumped to lean against the wall, thrown by the intensity of his own thoughts. He was acting like a hormonal teenager again, for pity's sake...

Yet, until ten at night, these thoughts and fantasies continued to plague him. Damn Sugino for putting these scenarios into his head... Though Nagisa faintly realized that no, it wasn't _really_ his friend's fault. He was just being a horny bastard, for one reason or another.

Karma was currently on the deck, watching the waves and talking with Kanzaki, so Nagisa took the time to shower and clean himself. He wanted to make this perfect, after all. He even took the time to prepare himself with a couple fingers, though he forced himself not to get too carried away. Karma needed to be there for it...

Drying his hair while staring at himself in the mirror and contemplating what to wear, Nagisa suddenly filled with trepidation. Was he being too kinky, actually considering a sexy outfit? He didn't own any lingerie, for obvious reasons—that was a no-go, much too uncomfortable for him... But he did have a collar and a cat-ear headband that Rio had given him years ago as gag gifts. And here he was, actually regretful that he hadn't brought them on the trip!

Blushing uncontrollably at the audacity of his thoughts, he quickly settled for simply being in the nude. That would send a clearer message than ever, right? If he covered his exposed body with their bedsheets in the perfect spots, Karma's mouth would surely be watering as soon as he stepped through that door.

Positioning himself so lewdly on the bed embarrassed him greatly, but also aroused him—to his slight horror. The white sheets curled over a fourth of his chest and his collarbone, swirling back down to expose his legs and just barely conceal his sex. It was a startling feeling of being more exposed and vulnerable than ever, despite not showing his genitals. A pulse of pleasure shot down to his groin, and he sighed, leaning back on his elbows.

 _Maybe I should text him to hurry... I'm getting too excited..._

He contemplated his thoughts while lidding his eyes and mindlessly tracing a hand down his chest, tweaking a nipple. It wouldn't _really_ be unfair to get a head start without his lover, would it? His fingers trailed downwards, and the skin of his sides trembled when he hit a few ticklish spots.

When he neared his growing erection, he spread his legs slightly—then a little more, curving his hand around the inside of his thigh and consequentially exposing more creamy skin. Another quiet sigh left his parted lips when he found his entrance, and he tilted his head back. His insides must be still wet and pliant from what he'd done in the shower...

Teeth barely catching on his lip, he easily slipped a finger in, feeling like a raunchy porn star. Normally, he didn't play with himself so brazenly—he had no need to, with a partner like Karma—but... No thought of stopping what he was doing ever entered his mind. A barely audible moan broke through, and he curled his finger slowly, soaking up the pleasure. Easily he could fuck himself silly, but he preferred to go slow, thinking of Karma. Nothing about him in particular, but simply _him—_ his lips, his eyes, his soft hair, his _voice..._

"Karma..."

It was a whisper only he could hear, but he blushed wildly at it. Gingerly, his unoccupied hand reached for his length—red and weeping by now—and he shuddered at the touch, rubbing his fingers over the tip. As his hands continued to slowly move in tandem, he eventually noticed the sound of his heavy, low breaths.

Fully worked up and unable to calm down, Nagisa resigned to his fate and pushed a second finger in. The stretch, as always, was heavenly; he could feel the warm elasticity of his flesh and whined softly. _This must be what Karma feels, when he..._

His other hand wrapped firmer around the base of his member and stroked as steadily as it could. Holding back, forcing himself to stay in control, was agonizing and gratifying at the same time. If Karma were here, he would undoubtedly pin his wrists down on the bed and...

Nagisa groaned louder, though he immediately felt ashamed and bit his lips shut. If someone out in the hall heard him, he'd never forgive himself... He nudged his fingers in deeper, spreading them, and bit back another moan. It was good, so good, but he wanted _more, bigger._ When he realized what he was thinking, blood rushed straight to his face.

His fingers thrusted into himself again, and at the same time, the door opened. It startled him so much that all he could do was freeze, sprawled out on the bed with a red face and a dazed, hungry expression. A spark of mortification shot through him before he realized that it was Karma who opened the door.

His husband had a full view of the sight, and a part of Nagisa yearned to shy away under the covers. Still frozen, though, he kept his hands where they were and stared wide-eyed. Karma stared too—of course, he quickly shut the door behind him once he took in the situation—and the silence that persevered for those five seconds was nearly unbearable.

"...Nagisa, what are you doing?"

The surprise was evident in Karma's low voice, and Nagisa's blush deepened though his arousal also returned tenfold. Karma was _here,_ and the lovely tone of his voice sent shivers down Nagisa's spine.

He didn't reply; rather, he blinked innocently, parting his lips and moving his hand slightly, slowly. Karma watched those fingers sink into himself and, though most would think he didn't react, Nagisa knew better—his jaw tensed, eyelids flickering. Karma was turned on.

Inside, he rejoiced. Now, he would get what he wanted.

In an instant Karma moved to the bed, taking off his jacket and shirt as he did so, throwing them carelessly in a corner. Nagisa licked his lips appreciatively at the sight of his bare chest, the hand on his length beginning to move as well. Karma noticed the motion, hidden under the slenderest strip of sheets, and narrowed his eyes. When he kneeled on the bed, Nagisa's heart thumped happily.

"Did you enjoy having fun without me?"

His voice was a gravelly whisper as he moved closer to Nagisa's face, breath ghosting along his bright cheeks. Nagisa whined softly, and pursed his lips to keep any more sounds from escaping. Karma riled him up so easily, so quickly—pitifully so.

"Mmn... Yes. I missed you, though..." He answered quietly, twisting his fingers and contemplating putting in a third. Karma moved even closer and kissed the side of his mouth, simultaneously reaching down to grasp the wrist of the hand inside Nagisa. The assassin held back a pout.

"You want me badly?"

Nagisa held back a moan, barely.

"Yes," he whispered, eyes bright with desperation and abandoning any sense of reason.

Karma grinned in agreement, before crushing their lips together in a fervent kiss. Nagisa groaned into it, arousal sparking as Karma pushed on the wrist he was holding, shoving the fingers in _deeper._ Their tongues met, and Nagisa let go of his wet length to tug on Karma's hair.

When they finally parted, both pairs of lips were bruised red and glistening. Karma cautiously let go of the wrist—something Nagisa was surprised at, since he was certain his husband would've pulled the fingers out and immediately begin to take care of him instead. When Karma knelt back to his side and simply stared at him, Nagisa's confusion only grew.

"Were you doing this to prepare yourself for me?"

The hushed question made his hot blush return, but Nagisa knew there was no use in lying—he nodded, staring back. His fingers now felt strange inside—now, here was something much more appropriate to fill him up, he thought—and he moved to pull them out—

"No. Keep going."

Karma's order, spoken in such a harsh tone, surprised him. When he blinked, at a loss, Karma smirked and tellingly rubbed his hand over the sizeable bulge in his jeans.

"I want to watch you touch yourself. Just like how you were. Show me _exactly_ what you were doing, Nagisa."

 _Show him?_ The redness on his face rushed down his neck, and his mouth felt dry despite being so wet. Karma... wanted to see him? Not touch, just watch? He was into that sort of thing?

Though, he couldn't deny how his cock twitched when Karma said those words, in that voice... After a few seconds of staring dreamily, Nagisa nodded. His fingers stretched again, tentatively.

"...That's it." Karma reached out, and Nagisa thought for a second that he'd lied and would still touch him anyway—when instead he simply brushed the covers away, exposing Nagisa's bottom half fully. Nagisa breathed in deeply, his digits pausing.

"...You can put in another, can't you? I know you can," Karma ordered, his hands now undoing his belt casually, and Nagisa bit at the inside of his mouth. Again, he nodded and obeyed, fitting in a third finger. The stretch burned, but it was slick inside. He closed his eyes, softly moaning, his hand moving into a rhythm.

"Spread your legs wider."

His eyes squeezed at the audacity of Karma's request, but he supposed he should submit. He opened his thighs slightly more. After all, what was the point if he couldn't see anything?

"Wider, Nagisa. Open them completely."

Tension was obvious in Karma's voice, and Nagisa shivered as his lower half _pulsed—_ for a second, he felt the creeping edge of an orgasm, and it shocked him. All Karma was doing was speaking, and he was already so close? He took a deep breath to stave it off, and gingerly spread his legs until they were flat against the bed and screaming 'open access.' Usually he would be made embarrassed by such an action, but all it seemed to do now was make him hornier.

Karma hummed, apparently pleased at the show. "You were touching your cock too, weren't you? Go on."

Now, Karma was openly stroking himself; Nagisa saw how hard he was and keened quietly. He _wanted_ that—Karma smirked knowingly, a look in his eyes that said 'not yet, not yet,' and it drove Nagisa insane. Nevertheless, he complied, trailing his other hand down his sensitized body before circling it around his member. It began pumping cautiously, and it was _so good._ He clenched his teeth, not wanting to come yet.

His fingers, still deep inside, stretched and curved expertly, and he began thrusting them faster. A cracked moan escaped him involuntarily when he grazed his prostate. Karma grinned, pumping himself faster as well, his breath heavy. The man was deriving way too much pleasure from this, but Nagisa supposed he couldn't blame him considering he himself was about to lose it at any moment. Karma could clearly notice this, and he tilted his head cheekily.

"You okay, babe?"

Almost reprimanding Karma for calling him 'babe' so casually, Nagisa clenched his teeth and choked around his words, "H-How... are you enjoying this s-so much?"

The question only seemed to delight Karma further, and he chuckled. "Nagisa, it's you. Seeing you like this... I'm sure this is what heaven looks like. It's you. You're so fucking beautiful, w-when you're like this—I want to see it all."

Not expecting such a heartfelt answer, Nagisa's eyes lidded further and he halted his movements. His voice came out raspy and desperate—

"Please, _please_ take me. Y-You can see me, watch me, but I-I just—I want to c-come with you inside me, _please, I'm gonna..."_

Hearing his tone, Karma quickly yanked his pants down further and pulled Nagisa's hands away from himself, wasting no time. As his lover hovered over him, stroking himself readily, Nagisa held his legs up and open.

"Mm, p-put it in—" he gasped, already feeling Karma's tip against his soft entrance. He didn't care that it was happening so fast; he just wanted it _now._

"Do we need lube, or are you okay like this?" Karma's voice was just as strained, breathy, and Nagisa fought back the urge to smack him and tie him down just so he could ride him senseless.

"Y-Yes, I'm _fine_ taking you just like this, j-just _fuck_ me..."

Before he even finished speaking, Karma was already pushing in, and Nagisa moaned, high-pitched and slurring his words, "O-Oh, ple-ease...!"

It was _so hot_ inside of him, and he barely had time to think or feel as Karma began thrusting quickly, letting out everything he'd been holding back. As his prostate was struck, over and over, Nagisa squealed and clenched his legs tighter around his lover's waist, tensing _everything_ and willing himself to _not come not come not come..._

Karma's breath was heavy and heated against his neck, but he still managed to get out, "Y-You don't have to hold back, Nagisa. Come for me..."

As soon as he ordered it, Nagisa let out a loud wail and came, his seed sticking between their abdomens and his body clenching around Karma. Karma groaned through it as well, but managed to continue his pace relentlessly. It felt indescribable—as he came down, Nagisa pressed his face close to Karma's, keening delightedly every few seconds.

Just when the pleasure was beginning to become _way too much,_ Karma let out a particularly heavy moan and shot into Nagisa, who answered with a softer hum. He felt his lover's body thrum on top of him, around him, until Karma sighed, sated, and carefully pulled out. For once, Nagisa wasn't made particularly uncomfortable by the feeling of semen cooling inside him; rather, he was still dazed and merely smiled at Karma, who laid beside him.

Returning his glance, Karma chuckled breathlessly. "...Mm, you look so good like this too..." His hand brushed against Nagisa's cheek, feeling the heat. Nagisa only closed his eyes, turning his head into the caress.

"...Happy anniversary..." Nagisa murmured around a yawn, and Karma grinned, moving closer to catch him in an embrace.

"...I love you," was all he heard in reply, and it brought a smile to the assassin's face. He fell asleep within minutes, content in his husband's arms.


End file.
